Flame Beard
Flame Beard, also known as Beardy, is just a simple Pegasus with a lot of problems. Humble Beginnings To start, he grew up in Cloudsdale and is from a fairly well off family. His family lines help create the weather factory that helps all of Equestria and with the royalties that the family gets, he was never really hard for money. As he grew up and attendeding Flight school, he met his now life long friend and Sherriff, Deadeye. After passing through Flight School, he found himself with a fairly large amount of ponies that followed him. His natural leadership ability had plenty of ponies wondering what his secret was for being so confident. He felt a little bad, since by this time he did not have his cutie mark, but he continued on trying to figure it out. On a wondrous night, Deadeye and Beardy came up with an idea. A new town, and with that a new life. With the funds already set up, The both of them set off west, past Appleloosa and beyond. It was there, next to the ocean, that a new city was about to be born. First was their home to be built. The town hall was made as a two story home, the bottom floor being the offical part and the top being his actual home. Next was the sherriff's office. Built like the town hall, it was two stories with the offical part on the bottom and the house up top. The twon of Las Pegasus was born. The Town as it grew. After some time, other travelers came to the ocean, and saw this beginning of a town starting. Some traded, some agreed to stay and help the town. After some time, Bensen came to stay. He was the first resident of the town to build a home with his gyrocopter. Next came Sparks, the timid pony who was afraid of everything. This was especially true for the dark, thus the water powered electric plant was created. Plenty of others came in, and the town was born. Beardy then recieved his cutie mark. It was a pair of scissors inside a rolled up parchment. He took this as being a mayor was his destiny, and it made sense to him. Years passed, and the town was bustling about. He had learned how to distill the essence of cactus, and turn it into an alcohol. This was his drink of choice as the time passed, and every once and while he would share and then sell his concoction to the world. He grew restless in his own town, and started to travel. Being a pegasus had its benifits, as he began to fly to the surrounding frontier cities. Small roads were built to each and the cities became connected, but it was nothing to being connected to a major city. His next goal was to Appleloosa. The major change in life So the time passed, and the city was getting the railroad built to Las Pegasus. Deadeye was mainly in control of the city, Beardy was just the figure head. He took this time to go to Ponyville on a goodwill mission. This trip would be an eye opening experience. This is where he first fell in love, Amber. Amber was a pegasus with a checkered past. There was much love between them, but a genderbent friend of theirs would be their undoing. Gara, either controlled by magic or under the influence, managed to cause a rift between them, never to recover. This did however open the floodgates for plenty of love interests. Frau was next in his lovelife. He could not approach her directly, so he assumed the identity of the Masked Anon, winning her heart over little by little until she was ready to meet him. He had almost given up on her, since she had so many suitors at the time, but she would forever be the landmark in his life where everything changed. She let him feel untold joy, pain, and everything inbetween. There he also met Crate, who would later become his bro and friend as well as a love interest in some way, Boraze the zebra that caused fury and a few dragons. It was here that he learned how to access and control the mystical realm known as the Dreamscape. Their break up was not easy, but it happened. There was a lot of love left for Frau, but a random anon experience left Beardy to cheat on her with Melody, Crate's then ex fiance. At this time, he had met Blowback, who help to save Melody and her children as well as Beardy from an attack on the estate of Frau. Beardy had an encounter with Dark Frau, which left a wound on his shoulder, but that did not stop him from saving the family. He nearly pushed himself to death in saving the family. If it was not for the medical expertise of Red the unicorn, he would have been dead. This wound to his shoulder would be the lynch pin in getting Red into his life, and learning the complexity of a unicorn damaged. Melody was pregnant at the time with Beardy's children, from their anon driven love making. It was not how Beardy thought about making a family, but being the gentleman he was, he wanted to make it official. He proposed to her and she accepted. This made what was about to happen even harder. Melody, for whatever reason, decided that this would be the time she would have a midlife crisis. Perhaps it was the recent breakup with her fiance, or the attack against her and her family, but she took Beardy aside, which was at the time living with her inside of Blowback's army bunker, and told him that the engagement was off. She left into the wilderness, and he thought he would never see her again. This broke his heart in so many ways. He left the mare he was about to propose to for a mare that was anon lusted to have a kid with, and now they were both gone from his life. If it were not for Blowback and Red, Beardy may not have survived the encounter. Luckily, Frau saw it in her heart to forgive him and took him back. This would be the time where Beardy learned a lot about himself. His Heart, His life He kept himself off the market for a little while, the pain of the breakup keeping him from being attached. It was after some time that he allowed himself to feel again. Frau wanted to be in his life again, ready to pick up where they had left off. Red also wanted to be in his life and a mysterious anon came into his life as well. It was hard to let his heart be attached, but he agreed to start dating. Red bowed out of his heart, and it made him sad to see it. He had grown attached tot he unicorn in which he shared a telepathic bond, but he understood. Frau and the anon had tried to win his heart over. In a few days, Beardy had made his decision, but not after the anon revealed herself. It was none other than Melody, the same one that broke his heart and left him. On top of all that, she had lost the baby in the womb. He was very afraid of letting her back into his life, but she was trying to show she had changed. Beardy did not have much time to think, because she had found his hidden bunker that he used to hide from the world. She insisted on staying, and wanting to be with him. Since he had not been away from her, she had influenced his thinking and in a very heartfelt dinner, broke it off with Frau. Beardy was going to give Melody another chance, and this would turn out to be a very interesting chance. Red did not take to Beardy and Melody very well, and tried to explain her heart one more time. Beardy could not handle it, and wanted to love Red as he did Melody. He had made his choice however, and left something very special with her and she left something with him as well. They exchanged sentimental items of theirs. She gave him a necklace with a bullet on it, that held something towards her past. He left her with his magical bell that only he could hear. A last kiss told everything, but that never stopped his heart from wanting. Time seperated them, and Melody was once again pregnant with Beardy's child, or children as they would find out. In this little time, a female entered his life that forever changed the way he thought. Esmerelda Ironhide, a strong and confident mare that seemed a little socially shy. It was when he needed time away from Melody that allowed his walk into the night to meet her. She was so held together, something Beardy was not in this time and it drove him to get to know this amazing female. Getting to know her was the most magical thing in his life. When he was with her, there were no problems in his life. Her island, Colossus, eventually became his escape and excuse to get to know her better. He loved everything about it Beardy proposed again, and there was to be a wedding between them finally. Anon magic sped up her pregnancy, and the twins she were carrying were born on the side of a road. Beats and Aria were born, and their life would never be changed. It was around this time, Crate had a dragon and genderbent verison of him split off, Fate. Beardy had always admired Crate and was instantly attracted to Fate. She was everything he ever wanted, and in this he was torn apart. His heart had never loved two people like that before. His mind and heart were seperating, and in a brief moment they almost did. The negative of Beardy almsot split himself off to have Fate, but Beardy had enough willpower to make sure that did not happen. After much time, there was an agreement made that Fate and Beardy could see each other if Melody and Crate could see each other. They were going to live in the same house to be one big family, so everything needed to be in the open, so Beardy said. The wedding of Melody and Beardy was set to new years day, to finally join the two together. Unfortunately, Beardy was called back to Cloudsdale to reassess his finacial situation so he could keep his funding. Melody saw this as him abandoning her and spent the day with Crate, trying to convince Crate to conceive a child on that day. She spent the entire day with him, and when Beardy did come home ready to apologize, the sight he saw caused him to snap. He saw the stains on the couch of a lovemaking session on the day that was supposed to be about Melody and Beardy. He just snapped and ran. He went to Colossus, to receive something he never thought he would get. Finally, painful redemtion Time went on, and his freindship with Esmerelda, or Ezzy, became something he wanted. She told him that she had to leave back to Solaria, and that she did not know when she would return. She left him with the island, Colossus to take care of in her absence. Daniella-14, better known as Dani, was also there to help the machine maintence. In time, he learned about the war that was going on in Solaria, as well as meeting her father and commander at the time. He tended to the garden that was there, all the while Ezzy never leaving his mind. He had a family, and wanted to make Ezzy apart of it. Was he wrong for thinking so? More time passed, and he wanted to sort out his mind. He disappeared for awhile, letting the events play to see if the ponies he loved loved him back. Melody kept apologizing for it, but kept wondering when they would get married, and all Beardy could think about was Fate and Ezzy. Red had Gara, and Frau was being Frau so his heart did not choice too many this time. This problem carried over for quite a long time, until Beardy finally reassessed his life and made his desicion. He closed his eyes, and cleared his mind. The frist name to pop into his heart would be the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. No spilt love, no fauning over other mares. There would be a list of the mares, the top being the one he wanted. He then went around Ponyville to tell the mares that were not chosen. It was the hardest thing he ever had to do. First was Fate. They had conceived a child together, Flame Tail. She was beauiful and lovely, but Fate had her life together with a love already. He knew that he would have to seperate it. When she wanted him to propose to her, he almost did. He wanted to, but sadly Fate was not the one he chose. over his first. Frau was next, and the meeting went better than expected. He knew that Frau would have at least one love in her life, but he knew that Frau would always love him as he would her. The emotional toll of placing his loves in a friendzone was damaging him more than anything. When he returned to his bunker, it would take an entire month before he would leave again. This is where the actual story is taking place now. Will edit later. Beardymod